


Spin the Bottle

by hobisunshine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobisunshine/pseuds/hobisunshine
Summary: Bokuto has struggled to keep his crush hidden from his long time best friend Akaashi so as not to ruin their friendship. But what happens at the party for the start of the volleyball season could change all that for worse...or better.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just as a heads up, i already have the second chapter plotted out   
> so hopefully i'll update this soon :D

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Bokuto shouts as he lands on his feet after making his super sharp cross shot onto the opposing court. A whistle blows to signal the end of the practice match. The volleyball team all start to head to the locker room to change out of their practice clothes. Bokuto had just finished putting away his gym clothes in his bag when he feels Kuroo slide next to him on the bench. 

"Bo, let's hurry up. I still need to pick up something from the apartment before I head over to Kenma's." Bokuto almost forgot about the party that Kenma (more like Kuroo) decided to host to celebrate the start of the volleyball season next week. 

"Well, I'm ready to go, you're the one still in your sweaty gym clothes." Kuroo laughs sarcastically as he walks to his locker. Bokuto takes out his phone to check the missed texts he saw from his mom earlier. Bokuto gets sidetracked by his wallpaper, like he usually does. Who wouldn't if they had THE Akaashi Keiji staring right back at them with those beautiful blue eyes of his. It's not odd that he has that photo as his wallpaper, of course Kuroo, Tsukishima, and himself are in it. But its not his fault that Akaashi, his best friend, is the center of it. (Okay it might be because he angled it that way when he took it.) 

"Ohhh! Bokuto, who is that?!" Bokuto is slightly startled by Atsumu's voice coming from behind him. He quickly slides his phone back into his pocket as he turns around to face Atsumu. 

"Well its Kuroo obviously." He tries to laugh it off as he starts to walk to where Kuroo is putting his clothes away in his gym bag. 

"No the one with the glasses." 

Bokuto nudges Kuroo to the exit as he turns to Atsumu, "Well that's Tsukishima of course. Anyways gotta go! See you at the party later!" He's practically shoving Kuroo out the door. He breathes a sigh of relief but he can feel Kuroo staring at him. 

"You know, it's a miracle they haven't met already. I guess you're lucky that Akaashi is too busy with his classes to go out much." Bokuto does realize how lucky he is. Atsumu has been known to hit on a lot of people. He remembers the incident between Atsumu, Hinata, and Kageyama. Kageyama still gives Astumu an evil side eye from time to time if he see's him get a little to close to Hinata. Of course Hinata is oblivious to all this. Bokuto didn't want that to happen with Akaashi though, and because of his pretty face he knew that Atsumu would take a liking to him immediately. To his luck, Akaashi had been swamped with all his literature and writing classes to go out much with Bokuto when he hung out with the volleyball team, so Atsumu had never met or even seen Akaashi. Of course Bokuto talked about Akaashi like 90% of the time, but Atsumu had never actually seen him. That will all change tonight. Akaashi said that he didn't have as much of workload this weekend and agreed to go to the party with their entire apartment.

"I still don't know why you haven't told him how you feel. You've been crushing on him ever since you saw him during volleyball tryouts."

"Tetsu, come on. Its Akaashi. He's way out of my league. AND he's my best friend. What if he doesn't feel the same way? We'll be awkward afterwards. What if he won't want to be my best friend anymore? What if he decides to move? What if i can't see his pretty face every time i come home?" Bokuto is spiraling down a very dangerous road as they climb up the stairs to their apartment. Once on their floor they notice Yamaguchi up ahead, heading towards their apartment. 

"Hey, Yams!" Yamaguchi is startled by Kuroo's greeting but turns to wait for them. 

"Oh hello Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san. Just came here so that Tsukki and I can head to the party together. Oh, I also left my volleyball jersey here so I needed to grab that too." Oh right, because it was a party for the volleyball season, the dress code (made by Kuroo of course) was mandatory volleyball jerseys. It's of no problem to anyone going because most of them played at some point in their lives. Yamaguchi and Kuroo continue talking about the party while Bokuto opens the door to the apartment. 

"Hello, we're home," Bokuto calls out, pretty sure that Tsukishima and Akaashi are in the apartment. All three of them round the corner and find Tsukishima and Akaashi at the dining table with their books spread out. Bokuto can't help but look at the small smile that appears on Tsukki's face when Yamaguchi comes into view. He can't help the twinge of jealousy when Yamaguchi gives a small kiss to Tsukki on his forehead. He then looks towards Akaashi, who is already greeting him with his way too perfect small smile. Oh how he wishes that he could also go up and kiss him. He shakes his head a little and walks towards Akaashi. 

"Hey, Bokuto-san. How was the practice match?" Bokuto takes a seat next to him and drops his gym bag on the floor. 

"Oh you know, I just made the winning point." He turns to flash his bright smile to him. Bokuto doesn't notice the small widening of Akaashi's eyes behind his glasses as he takes in his smile. 

"Okay, love birds." Bokuto is slightly startled and is about to protest when he sees Yamaguchi have his arms around Tsukishima. Yup love birds. "You guys have a total of 20 minutes to get ready. That means a shower for you Bokuto cuz you stink. Then I'll have to dig around and see if I can find Kenma's jersey cuz he swears he left it here, then we can head out." Kuroo heads for his room while calling out to Tsukki that he claims the bathroom first. 

"Sure sure. Come on, Yamaguchi. Let's go find your jersey, pretty sure I put it away with mine." Yamaguchi and Tsukki both head to his room, leaving Bokuto and Akaashi at the dining table. Bokuto starts to get up to take that shower that Kuroo embarrassingly told him to take when Akaashi speaks up. 

"Oh Bokuto-san," Bokuto pauses on the way to his room and turns back to Akaashi. 

"Yea, Kaashi?" 

"I was actually looking for my old jerseys but it seems I left them back at my parents. Can I borrow one of yours? It doesn't matter if its a Fukurodani one or a university one." Bokuto tries to hide the small pleasure he feels at the thought that Akaashi will be wearing one of -his- jerseys. 

"Yea! I don't mind! I'll give one to you once I get out of the shower."

Bokuto walks to his room with a little hop in his steps. He quickly drops his gym bag in the corner and grabs his towel to go take a shower. In the shower Bokuto lets himself daydream about how Akaashi will enter the party wearing his shirt. Should Bokuto let him borrow one of his Fukurodani jerseys? They could look like a couple. Bokuto quickly gets under the cold stream of water to help cool down his overheated cheeks. He would love it they were actually a couple. Bokuto sighs. He doesn't want to try for something more at the risk of losing his friendship with Akaashi. He'll just have to settle for being his best friend, that will keep him in his life. He quickly finishes his shower and wraps a towel around his torso so he can walk back to his room to get dressed. 

He's exiting the bathroom when he bumps into Akaashi, who is headed to his own room. Akaashi is stunned and doesn't realize that he still has one hand on Bokuto's chest. Bokuto feels his skin burning where Akaashi's hand is and he knows that his cheeks are flushed again. Akaashi soon realizes that he is still touching him and quickly removes his hand. 

"Oh. Uh. Sorry Bokuto-san. Umm it seems you've been putting in the work. Very firm." He quickly ducks his head and walks quickly to his room. Did Bokuto imagine it or was Akaashi's face super red? Bokuto places a hand over the spot that Akaashi's hand had just been. He wishes he could've held his hand there, for just a moment longer. 

"BOKUTO! What are you doing just standing there all naked?! Go get changed!" Kuroo yells from the end of the hall. Bokuto rushes to his room and quickly puts on his briefs and black skinny jeans. Now where did he have those jerseys stored. He looks in his top drawer and underneath his university jerseys are his Fukurodani ones. He quickly slips on the white one. He goes to the mirror that's behind his door and starts to style his hair up as fast as he can. Once finished, he grabs some socks and then heads out to give Akaashi the black Fukurodani jersey. 

"Hey, Akaashi, I've got the jersey," he says while knocking on Akaashi's bedroom door. Akaashi opens the door and he is no longer wearing his glasses...or a shirt. Bokuto finds it very hard to swallow for a minute. 

"Oh thank you." Bokuto smile drops a little when Akaashi puts on the jersey. Even though he is no longer playing volleyball, Akaashi still has a very muscular chest and its very hot. Akaashi then looks to Bokuto and his eyes widen. 

"I didn't think you'd wear the Fukurodani one. I thought you'd wear the university team jersey." 

"I thought we would go as a pair!" Akaashi starts to smile while Bokuto feels a rush of heat come up to his face after he realizes what he just said. 

"A pair of best FRIENDS!" He forces himself to laugh a little and turns away before he can see Akaashi's smile dim a little. They make their way into the living room where the rest are waiting for them. Kuroo is wearing his Nekoma jersey instead of the university team one and has Kenma's Nekoma jersey in his hand as well. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are both wearing their Karasuno jerseys as well. It doesn't look odd on them because they're actually sporting it with their significant other. Bokuto turns slightly to look at Akaashi and the smile he receives makes his heart yearn for more. He wishes that they were wearing matching jerseys because they were a couple too. 

"Okay lets head out before Kenma rips my head off. People have already started showing up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the party is just getting started when their group gets to kenma's place. with the help of some alcohol people start to lose some of those nerves. will it be enough for akaashi to tell bokuto how he feels? and who is the blonde guy that keeps getting in the way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are starting to happen..-insert smirking face-

Akaashi was rubbing the material of Bokuto's jersey inbetween his fingers as they all walked towards Kenma's house. He was beside Bokuto who was excitedly talking to Kuroo about next's week upcoming game and behind them, he could hear Tsukishima and Yamaguchi talking about the upcoming midterms and how they'll basically be living in the library as of next week. Akaashi glances down and notices Bokuto's hand swinging as he walks. Oh how Akaashi wishes that he could just slide his fingers through his. He's taken out of his daydream when Bokuto calls out to Hinata who is also just getting to the party. 

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Shoyo!" 

"Bokuto-san!" Akaashi smiles fondly as the two embrace as if they haven't seen each other in forever, yet he knows for a fact they saw each other at practice. That's when he notices Kageyama also standing off to Hinata's side, an equal fond smile directed at Hinata. We're just two idiots in love aren't we, thinks Akaashi. Their group walks up the stairs to Kenma's apartment. Kuroo knocks on the door, the first thing that happens when Kenma opens the door, is a big bowl full of jello shots is pushed towards them. 

"Take two. You're late." Kenma directs the last sentence to Kuroo, but it looks like everything is forgiven when they embrace. Kuroo hands the jersey to Kenma who quickly goes to change after saying hi to everyone else. Akaashi grabs his two jello shots, as does everyone else. They all quickly down their shots and step inside the apartment. Music is blaring through a speaker that Akaashi thinks is set up in the living room. The apartment isn't quite as packed as he thought it would be. When they enter the living room, Akaashi spots Komi and Konoha next to the beer pong table. Konoha quickly makes the winning toss. As he does his victory dance, he spots Akaashi and Bokuto at the entrance of the living room. 

"Well if it isn't our favorite captains!" Konoha practically shouts to be heard over the loud music. Bokuto goes in for a hug and then gets dragged to the side by Komi. Komi seems to be very excited about whatever he's talking to Bokuto about. 

"So...it finally happened!" Konoha says with a knowing smirk as he nudges Akaashi shoulder. 

"What're you talking about?" He nudges him back. 

Konoha gives him a 'stop playing with me' look and Akaashi returns it with a 'i really don't know what you're talking about' look. 

"You guys are together now right? Matching jerseys? Couple?" Akaashi looks at Konoha with a sad smile and turns to look at Bokuto, but can't see his face because he's turned around. 

"No. We're not. I hid my jerseys and asked if I could borrow one of his. I got my hopes up when he brought out the jerserys, thinking that he might have the same feelings as I do but then he said that he chose to wear matching jerseys because we're best friends." He looks back to Konoha, who gives him a sympathetic smile. Before they can talk anymore, Akaashi feels a presence that he would know anywhere. Akaashi turns to accept the red solo cup full of beer that Bokuto offers. As they stare at each other a little too long, Konoha and Komi share exasperated expressions. They excuse themselves to go play another round of beer pong, leaving Akaashi and Bokuto against the wall of the living room. They sip on their beers and talk about how their days went. As they talk, they're handed another beer by Kuroo passing by. Akaashi is feeling the alcohol in the pit of his stomach. Maybe I should've eaten before, he thinks to himself. Bokuto says something that Akaashi didn't catch, so he leans into him. 

"What was that Bokuto-san?" Akaashi looks up and he's frozen, staring into Bokuto's golden eyes. He's so close he could practically count his eyelashes. Akaashi starts to lean in even closer when an arm pulls Bokuto back. Akaashi is startled and turns to look at a dyed blonde with an undercut.

"Bokuto-san, I was just looking for you. And who might this be?" The blonde has a devilish smirk on his face when he turns to face Akaashi.

"Hello, I am Akaashi Keiji." He gives a slight bow with his head to the blonde and turns to look at Bokuto. Bokuto has face as if he's eaten something unpleasant, Akaashi is about to ask if he's feeling unwell when the blonde directs another question to him.

"Wait you're THE Akaashi? Bokuto talks a lot about you. I wonder why we've never met." He turns to give Bokuto a sly grin. "Well Akaashi-san, I'm Miya Atsumu. I'm sure you've heard of me, the team's amazing setter."

"Well, I haven't been to any of the hang outs with Bokuto-san because of my heavy workload, so I don't think I know the team very well." Akaashi wants to go back to being oh so close to Bokuto but Atsumu has somehow sandwiched himself in between them. He's starts to direct all sorts of questions to Akaashi and Akaashi answers back because he's trying to be polite for Bokuto's sake. Akaashi glances at Bokuto and sees him nursing another beer, not paying attention to their conversation. Akaashi wishes he didn't have to either. Atsumu gets cut off when Kuroo cuts off the music to announce another game.

"Okay guys, how about we spice things up." It's quite obvious that he's had a lot more drinks than Akaashi has had, with the way he's swaying as he speaks. "How about we play spin the bottle? Like back in the good old days!" Kuroo spots Bokuto against the wall and comes barreling towards him. "BOKUTO! AKAASHI! LETS PLAY!" They're being pulled into a circle, Atsumu following along. Kuroo sets Akaashi down and is about to set Bokuto next to him when Atsumu quickly grabs the spot. Akaashi slightly annoyed spots someone with the bowl of jello shots and grabs two. He quickly downs them in an effort to mellow out.

"Okay! So everyone knows the rules. Spin the bottle and whoever the top lands on has to kiss you. I'll start!" Kuroo takes an empty beer bottle and starts to spin it in the middle of the circle. Before it comes to a stop, Kuroo reaches out and aims it at Kenma.

"Oh would you look at that! Kitty come here!" Kenma's face is 50 different shades of red at the pet name Kuroo only uses between them, Akaashi only knows this because Kenma told him the one and only time he had gotten drunk. Akaashi turns when the kiss soon turns to a make out because Kuroo has lost all his inhibitions. Kenma manages to break free and calls out to Hinata.

"Shoyo, it's your turn." Hinata excitedly spins the bottle. Akaashi, and most likely everyone but Hinata, tries to retain a straight face when the bottle lands on Kageyama. There seems to be a slight pink dusting across Kageyama's cheeks when he realizes he'll have to kiss Hinata. Hinata had been sitting next to him, so they turn and face each other. Akaashi can't hear what Kageyama says, but he thinks he heard the word "boke", but soon they're kissing and its such a tender kiss that Akaashi has to look away. He doesn't know if its the alcohol or the butterflies, but his stomach does a few twirls when he looks at Bokuto's side profile. Bokuto has a sort of longing look as he looks on Hinata and Kageyama. Bokuto is turning back to the circle when he catches Akaashi looking at him. Akaashi thinks he sees a deepening of redness from his cheeks, but can't be sure if its the lights flashing or the alcohol. 

"Okay. I guess we'll just skip the king," Tsukishima says in a calm manner after Hinata and Kageyama's kiss goes on for too long. At the same time Bokuto gets up and announces he's going to get more another drink but will be right back. Tsukishima quickly takes a spin and lady luck must be in the room because it lands on Yamaguchi. They give themselves a quick peck and it should have been Bokuto's turn but he went to go get a drink so it turns into Atsumu's turn.

Lady luck, if you truly are here, please don't be on his side, Akaashi prays. And Akaashi must be the unluckiest person in the room because the bottle lands on him. Akaashi turns to look at Atsumu, who has a wolfish grin on, but then glances at Bokuto who has now just returned back to the circle. Bokuto suddenly looks very pale and with wide eyes. Akaashi's view of Bokuto is soon blocked by Atsumu leaning in to kiss him. At the last possible second, Akaashi turns his face and Atsumu kisses his cheek. When Atsumu pulls back, Akaashi gives coughs a little to make it seem that that was the reason he turned away. He gives Atsumu and apologetic smile and then says,"Maybe next time." He coughs one more time for good measure and motions for the next person to spin the bottle.

"Since Bokuto got skipped, he should spin," calls out Yamaguchi.

Akaashi glances up and Bokuto is watching him, his color back to normal. Bokuto averts his eyes and moves to spin the bottle. Akaashi is praying that his luck has changed after that last spin but it seems lady luck seriously dislikes him tonight. The bottle ends up landing on Kuroo. Kuroo wiggles his eyebrows as he eyes Bokuto. "If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask." Kuroo starts to lean in and if it wasn't for Kenma catching him, his face would have become one with the floor.

"I volunteer Akaashi, Kuroo won't know the difference betweeen Bokuto's mouth and his nose," Kenma says as he helps Kuroo sit upright. He leans his head on his shoulder and gestures to Akaashi to go on and kiss Bokuto. Akaashi is still looking at Kenma with wide eyes when he hears his name coming from his favorite voice. He turns to look at Bokuto who has scooted a litter closer. Akaashi gulps and he can feel all the butterflies flapping about in his stomach.

Akaashi scoots towards Bokuto as well and starts to lean forward. They are now just a few inches away from each other and Akaashi glances into Bokuto's golden eyes, he can see all the stars there. He sees Bokuto glance to his lips and decides to close the distance. It really is just a press of the lips at first but Akaashi puts a slightly more pressure as moves his lips. He doesn't know when Bokuto placed his hand on his neck but he feels it tug him closer to Bokuto. Bokuto prods at Akaashi's lips and he willingly opens them and Akaashi can almost taste the jello shot that he had taken just before the kiss. Before Akaashi could slip his tongue into the opening that Bokuto has provided, Bokuto disappears.

Akaashi blinks his eyes open and sees Atsumu's hands on Bokuto's shoulders and starts clapping Bokuto on the back.

"Why do I feel like you just stole my kiss?" He says in a joking manner. Bokuto looks anywhere but at Akaashi. He quickly gets up to get out of Atsumu's hold and turns to Kuroo.

"Kuroo! How about a game of rage cage!" Kuroo lights up with glee and bounces out of Kenma's hold. Akaashi notices the sigh of relief that Bokuto lets out as Kuroo leads him to a table to set up for the game. Was he relieved that Atsumu stopped the kiss? Was this a line that best friends shouldn't cross? Akaashi is wracking his brain with these questions. He feels an unwelcome presence by his arm and tries very hard to remove the annoyed look on his face when he turns to Atsumu.

"How about we join the game Akaashi-san?" Akaashi gives him a terse smile and gets up to follow Bokuto. Once Bokuto and Kuroo are done setting up the table, they all start to get in a circle around the table.

"I don't want to stand next to Akaashi. He has way too good an aim." Bokuto laughs as he goes to stand on the opposite side of the table. Kenma ends up being to the right of Akaashi and if Akaashi hoped that someone wasn't on his right, it was Kenma. Kenma loved to win and was very good at games. At first the game seems to go smoothly but Tsukishima turns out to have a good aim as well, stacking Bokuto's cup three times in succession. Bokuto narrowly sinks the ping pong ball into the solo cup before Tsukishima stacks his cup. Akaashi can tell that Bokuto is buzzed by the flush in his cheeks. He's been staring to long because soon Kenma thrusts the cup and the ping pong ball into his hands. And that is when his bad luck starts all over again. Akaashi is just about to make the shot, the ball is basically almost in the cup when Kenma stacks his tower of cups and sends Akaashi's ping pong ball to the floor. He quickly drinks the shot and continues the game. But much like Bokuto, Kenma stalks his cup three more times. With all the beer and jello shots, these soju shots are taking a toll on him. He quickly aims the ball into the cup and passes it before Kenma can get another shot in. The game goes on with Akaashi having to take two more shots and Bokuto having to take three more, Akaashi knows that Bokuto will also avoid Tsukishima when playing rage cage from now on. Akaashi giggles at the thought. Akaashi notes that he must be very drunk now if he's giggling. He's quickly brought back to the game when Kenma passes him the cup and ball once again and that's when Akaashi notices that the last cup left on the table is the 'bitch' cup. Akaashi musters all the focus he can get to make the shot on the first try. Just as Akaashi is about to take the shot he hears cheers of "Kenma stack him!" In Akaashi's attempt to quickly make the shot, he overshoots the ping pong ball and it falls to the floor. Before he can get it back, Kenma stacks him. He sighs in defeat and is reaches for the cup and downs in three gulps. 

"Eww! OH MY GOD! What did you put in this!" 

"Sake. Soju. And beer." Kenma says matter-of-factly. Akaashi is definitely feeling the drunken haze as he stares at Bokuto. He doesn't know when Bokuto appears at his side because he didn't see him move. 

"Hey 'Kaashi, why don't we go and take a seat." Akaashi felt chills go down his spine because Bokuto had to lean in and speak into his ear to be heard over the music. Akaashi grabs hold of his arm and takes them to the far corner of the living room, where almost no is standing. They are leaning against the wall now and Akaashi notices that he still has both hands attached to Bokuto's forearm. With great reluctance, he detaches himself from Bokuto. Just then Hinata and Kageyama were bickering about who took the most shots and how many rounds they won at beer pong. 

"Hinata boke! I took two more shots when you went to the bathroom!" 

"Fine! But i took two more shots when you were shooting the ping pong ball!"

Their bickering soon becomes background noise as Akaashi continues to stare at Bokuto's side profile. He wanted to map it out with his hands. He wanted to trace his eyebrows and cheekbones. The curve of his lips. The bridge of his nose. His hand was reaching up when Bokuto speaks. 

"I'm glad that it finally happened for Hinata." Akaashi is trying to make sense of what Bokuto said and turns to see what he is seeing. He hadn't noticed before that the bickering coming from Kageyama and HInata had stopped. Just a few feet away from them, they stand in an embrace, Hinata's face buried in Kageyama's neck. Even in Akaashi's drunken state he had to turn away at such an intimate moment. He turns to find golden eyes staring back at his blue ones. A small gasp escapes his mouth at the closeness. 

"Bokuto-san, can we get out of here?" Akaashi whispers but Bokuto is so close that he can be heard over the music. Bokuto stares at him for a second before clasping his hand and heading towards the entrance. They pass Komi and Konoha as they're making their exit, but neither Bokuto or Akaashi notice the smile that spreads on both of their faces at the sight of their hands together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this. i have so many unfinished fanfics but this is the first one that i actually can see how it ends, so i hope i get to finish it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fanfic and i hope you guys like it. After reading the manga and watching the anime, I can say that bokuaka is my favorite ship and I hope i do them justice. I've literally started and gave up on so many fanfics for them because i feel like i never get it right. This is the first idea that has been stuck on my mind and i had to write it. Please let me know what you guys think!


End file.
